1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a semiconductor light emitting device has been proposed that mounts a light emitting element on a main surface of a lead frame that is configured as a package exhibiting superior heat dissipating performance. The semiconductor light emitting device is configured to not interpose a material exhibiting high thermal resistance such as an insulating substrate or the like in the heat dissipation channel that radiates heat produced by the light emitting element to the outside.
For example, the light emitting element in a light emitting device configured for a use such as illumination is covered by a sealing member that contains a wavelength conversion material such as a fluorescent material or the like to thereby configure a white light emitting device. More specifically, a thermosetting resin is formed on this type of light emitting device in order to cover the light emitting element and a wire, and thereby configure a light emitting device that is enabled to emit white light by inclusion of a fluorescent material in the sealing resin (JPA 2008-227166).